Appreciate the Little Things
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: Not every story should be blissful. Not every tale should have a "Happily Ever After" to the end of it. Life is cruel, let that be a lesson to everyone who reads this. No one is safe from this mad world. Warnings inside: M-Preg. Multi Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Appreciate the Little Things

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: This story is a work of fiction, I own my idea, but not "Hetalia" itself. Although this story is rated T, there are some warnings:

Male Pregnancy

Rape

Sexual Encounters (but not shown)

Gory Death

Strong Language

Character Death

Suicide

You have been warned...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

*Song to listen to: Skyfall by Adele

Dark clouds seemed to just gloom over the cemetery. This is not unusual, but to the family of four, who were the only ones out in the graveyard, it seemed to only make the loss worse.

A youngish looking man, around thirty four, was dressed in a black suit and a dark blue tie. His eyes were puffy and red, from crying for the past eight nights all alone in his once shared room. He place a bouquet of roses on the headstone, a soft weep came out of him. His once vibrant red hair now stuck out in many places, his once odd looking curl now flat and depressing. His once honey colored eyes now blood shot. His name, Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidst.

Next to the man was a young woman, around fourteen, was also dressed in black. Her dress was down to her knees, lacy and soft to the touch. Her eyes, not as puffy, but close, were blood shot and her tears that seemed to make a sad stream down her face, making her black eyeliner smudge. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes, her heart breaking. Her once flowing, beautiful blonde hair was cut short and messy, she was so ashamed that she pulled it back in a bun before arriving. Her crystal blue eyes were now covered by an almost black aura.

Next to her was a set of twins, around the age of four, not even old enough to go to school yet. One was a boy, the other a girl. The girl was dressed oddly enough in white, with a black bow in her hair and around her waist. The girl was too young to understand what was really going on, but if she asked, she was too afraid that her Papa or her big sister would start to cry again. She just played with the silver bracelet her Vatti gave her for her third birthday. Her Papa had finally calmed down enough this morning to curl her orange-ish blonde hair. Her eyes held a look of confusion as she looked at the headstone, who was this man? Where was Vatti?

But, sadly, her brother understood what was going on: Vatti was dead, he wasn't going to come back. The boy was dressed in a white suit with black pants and a black tie. His hair was slicked back like his father's. He liked the smell it had, it reminded him of Vatti. That thought brought him back to the headstone. His father had talked to him about this a few months ago when this happened. He was in charge now, he had to protect Papa and his sisters. He knelt down to the grave and whispered very quietly "I will keep our promise, Vatti." and rose back up. His eyes teared up just a bit, then he remembered that he was the man now, so he quickly wiped it away.

"When will Gilbert get here?" The Italian man asked when he calmed down more. "He hasn't shown up on time for anything in his life before, so don't be surprised." The young woman said. Feliciano turned to his daughter "Ambrosi! Don't you talk about your uncle like that! He's been through a lot in the past few years, respect him." He said, Ambrosi just rolled her eyes, it was enough her father died, but now her asshole of an uncle is coming to visit them, and he's late and he's bringing his dumbass husband. She picked up her sister Luana and walked over to the other part of the cemetery.

Feliciano shook his head, Ambrosi was always difficult to deal with, but since Ludwig died...she just snapped. She wouldn't eat, she didn't sleep. He knew she was hurting herself that way. He tried cooking her favorite pasta, but she just shoved it away. What could he do?

The sound of boots moving in the wet grass made him look up at Ludwig's, at one time, only family. Gilbert physically had not changed. His silver hair still shined bright, his ruby eyes still held mischief in them. He looked like the good o' Gilbert that had made an impression on his and Ludwig's family. He would visit regularly, but the past few months his job has called for him to move from America to Germany to Canada and even to Russia at times. His husband, Matthew, always came along for the long rides, too. It had been so long, it was such a shame for them to all see each other again under these circumstances.

"Ciao, Gilbert, Matthew. How are the both of you?" He asked kindly, trying so hard not to look like his heart didn't just get crushed like a walnut at Christmas. But Gilbert knew the Italian was broken.

"Hallo, Feli, we're better right now, well _were_ until...Gott...I...I can't believe he just...He just always seemed so strong." Gilbert sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was torn, his brother, so strong, so brave...just died.

"I know...it's just...we tried _everything _to make him better, medicines, all kinds of doctors, treatments. Lovino and Antonio even paid for some of the treatments...but it never worked, not even a little. Every night, Amrbrosi, Luana, Saxon and I all prayed each and every night for him." Feliciano whimpered as he looked at his late husband's grave.

"I-I am so sorry for you loss, Feliciano." Matthew piped up. Ludwig was leaving a whole fucking family behind! The doctors probably just didn't care enough. Ending the life of a man in his mid thirties who had a fourteen year old daughter and four year old _twins_. Why? This shouldn't have happened. But...this is what life is about, sorrow.

The poor Italian gave a small smile and said "Grazie, Matthew. I should go get Ambrosi and Luana. Come on, Saxon." The man said as he held the small hand of the little four year old.

"Hey, bro." Gilbert said as he knelt to the grave of his brother "I-I know I wasn't the best bruder I could have been. But...I hope you knew that I always loved you. You were my little bruder. I always had to protect you, watch over you." He sniffed a bit to hold back tears "I know that I had to move around a lot and I didn't see you or your family all the time like I should have, but..." He let a tear spill "I knew that one day you would raise a family, and protect them. Maybe...if I was there more and looked after you. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten so sick." The tears fell so hard, they left marks on the grave. The Canadian rested a hand on his shoulder. Gilbert let out a sigh. "But, little bro, even in death, you are still as awesome as me, maybe." He gave a short smile.

Soon after, Gilbert and Matthew left to go back to their house. Feliciano did the same. He dressed Luana and Saxon for bed after their bath and made his way to Ambrosi's room. The door was ajar, so he peeked inside. He saw his daughter brush her messy, short hair. The girl looked into the mirror and sighed. Her beauty was gone, or was it even there? The mirror was covered in pictures of herself and her friends, a few of Saxon and Luana when they were little and one of their family cat, Pookie.

The young woman moved to her bed, reaching over to her bedside table. She grabbed a picture of her Papa and Vatti's wedding day picture. She took the photo when she was six. She had never looked at it until now. She nearly forgot she kept it there. Her parents were only eighteen. Two years later they had her. She held the photo to her heart and let out a big sigh of sadness. She leaned to put the picture back again, then turned her lamp off and rested her head against the pillow for another night of restless sleep.

Feliciano backed from the door, careful to not make noise and moved downstairs. He found two little four year old's watching cartoons on the couch. "Time for bed." The Italian called the two made a sound of displeasure, but listened to their Papa. Luana turned to her Papa and said "Can you read us a bedtime story?" Feliciano smiled and picked the small girl up and held Saxon's hand and walked back upstairs.

The Italian man tucked in the two children into their beds and sat down in the old rocking chair that they had since Ambrosi was born. "Which story do you want to hear?" He asked the twins. The two looked at each other "The one about the two princes and the crazy tomato man!" Saxon shouted. Feliciano laughed and sighed soon after. He knew this story too well.

"Once there were two princes, one who ruled Italy and one who ruled Germany. The two princes had fallen in love one day. But, the other prince of Italy, the tomato monster, didn't want his brother to marry the German prince. So he grabbed ALL the tomatoes he could from his garden and threw it at both of them. But that didn't stop them. Do you know why?" He asked them.

Luana spoke first "Because love is a powerful thing." she stated "Like with you and Vatti."

Feliciano nodded smiling "Very good, Luana." he praised. Saxon asked quietly "Do you still love Vatti?" before he could answer, Luana spoke "Of course! Forever and ever!" She said, reassuringly "Right?" She asked her Papa.

Feliciano smiled and said "Right. Now, time for you to sleep, good night." He said to his children as he kissed both of their foreheads. He closed their bedroom door and made his was toward his bedroom.

That night, Feliciano didn't sleep, he laid awake all night, staring at the ceiling, not daring to look at the empty spot beside him.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: Don't worry about me not finishing this one, cause I got this ALL planned out. Ciao~

BlackBloodInsane~


	2. Chapter 2

Appreciate the Little Things

*...*~ *...*~*...*~

AN: For anyone who wanted to see the next part of this story.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Six Years Before...

The young man by the name Matthew Williams was sitting on his coach, watching some new detective show on TV. He was waiting patiently for his husband of two years, Gilbert Beilschmidt, to hurry home. Today was the day before Valentine's Day. Gilbert had promised that they would spend the next two days together. The Canadian was very excited to see what his lover had planned this time.

An hour passed...two hours...then eventually three. Where was he? Was there traffic? Was he in a car crash? Had the apocalypse started?! Oh God, Matthew was really starting to panic now. He called his husband to check on him.

"Hallo? Birdie, is that you?" Came the German accent.

"Yeah, are you alright Gilbert? You're really late!" The worrying Canadian asked.

"Ja, Ja. West just called me, he wanted to go drinking."

"Drinking? Oh, Gilbert you promised that you'd be home for today!"

"I know, I know. I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

"Auf weindersain, Birdie."

"Yeah, goodbye Gilbert."

"Love ya."

"Love you, too."

They weren't perfect, that was for sure. But the times they have had together, good and bad, have made each other love the other even more. So Matthew just waits longer, an hour passes again and he gives up waiting for his husband. He walked back upstairs and opened the door to their room.

The Canadian gasped when he saw what was on his bed. A stuffed polar bear! He loved polar bears, ever since he was little and lived in Canada. Gilbert had remembered. This was so...sweet. That was all he could think of.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Birdie." He jumped when he heard a voice from behind him, but calmed when he felt the pair of arm wrap around him. He moved his head to look up at his husband, kissing the Prussian's cheek. "Thank you, Gil." He said as Gilbert smiled. This was one of those good times. When everything felt just right.

*...*~ *...*~ *...~

Matthew woke up later with a headache, he groaned in annoyance as he tried to remember last night. Oh yeah,...the stuffed toy. Well, it really was a nice gift. The younger man sat up from the bed and looked around their room. They lived in a nice house near a collage that they attended a few years ago. He started to feel funny. He sighed and pressed a hand to his stomach. Was he sick? This has happened three times in a row! Every morning he woke up sick.

He moved quickly to the bathroom across the hall. He held his stomach. Inhale...Exhale...inhale...exhale...oh maple! He leaned over the toilet, letting all his insides out. After that he washed his mouth out and walked back to his room, only to see Gilbert at the doorway.

"Hey, Birdie, you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I guess I have some kind of flu."

"Well, don't worry! The awesome me will be right here to take care of you!"

The Canadian laughed and smiled at his husband, he was so lucky to have him. But he really didn't want to be sick, it was Valentine's Day! He wanted to go out with his husband, to go to dinner, or go to a movie. Not be stuck in bed. No, he was going to the doctor right now and get some medicine for this and was going to spend the day of love with his lover!

The Prussian followed him as he grabbed his coat and tried to walk out the front door. "Where are you going?" He had asked "I going to the doctor, I just need some medicine from them and I'll be fine." he answered. Gilbert nodded "Do you want me to go with you?" the blonde shook his head and kissed his boyfriend "I'll be back soon, don't break stuff." He heard a "No promises!" As he shut the door.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

The doctor walked back into the room, test results in his hand. The older man sighed as he looked through them "Well, Mr. Williams, I must ask you something." He said in a serious tone "Have you been involved in any sexual activity lately?"

Matthew blushed at the question, but slowly nodded. Why was he asking? The doctor looked back up at the blonde and sighed again "And I'm guessing you're not using protection?" Well, no he wasn't, but why did that matter? Di-did Gilbert have something?! But that couldn't be, they tested him! He was clean, why would he-unless he cheated on him...

Anger rushed over the blonde, Gilbert was cheating on him! After all he has done for Gilbert, after all they have been through, and the Prussian cheats on him! Was is that Hungarian bitch that worked at the club? Or was it that Austria whore that worked at the office? Whoever it was, was going to get a bitch slap to the face, and Gilbert was getting kicked out!

That bastard was going to get it when he got home, he swore to God that he was going to kick his Prussian ass all the way back to his brother's basement again! How could he? This was why he was working so late. He was running around with whores! Then coming home to him and spreading their gross diseases onto him! Man, when he gets home-

"You're pregnant.." Wait...what?

"What was that?" No...he heard the doctor wrong.

"You're pregnant, roughly a month and a half."

"I...I..._really_?!" He asked again to make sure.

"Yes, sir. It says you're positive for having a child. Congratulations."

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

It was a long drive back home from the doctor's office. How was he going to tell Gilbert. How was Gilbert going to react? What if Gilbert doesn't want children, and wants Matthew to abort it. No, he was keeping this baby. No way was anything going to hurt it.

He marched into the house, Gilbert was making lunch. Already dressed for the day. Matthew sighed and sat on the couch. He burred his head into his hand. He felt his husband touch his back "What the matter, Birdie? What did they say?" He asked. Matthew sighed "They told me...I...Gilbert, do you ever plan to have children with me?" this startled the Prussian "I...Well I haven't really thought about it but... yeah a little awesome mini you or mini me would be awesome! Why do you ask?"

Matthew looked up at his husband, he wanted kids...this...Matthew felt a tear roll down his burning cheek. He smiled and grabbed onto his love. "We're going to be parents." He whispered in Gilbert's ear. The Prussian's eyes widened, but then he pulled his husband tighter, embracing him. Parents...they finally would have their own kid.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Gilbert and Matthew called everyone they knew. Gilbert of course called his younger brother, who already had an eight year old.

"Vest! Vest! You von't believe it!" The Prussian yelled into the phone.

"Gott, Vhat is it East?" Came the annoyed voice of his brother.

"Matthew is pregnant!" He said with joy.

"Really? By who?" His brother asked.

"By the awesome me! That's who!"

"Mein Gott, ve certainly don't need another you around."

"Oh shut it Vest! Be happy for me!"

"I am, I am. I'm proud of you, bruder."

"Thanks, see you later."

And Matthew called his brother...

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hi Alfred, um I have some news for you."

"Really? Well fuck, don't keep me waiting! Tell me!"

"Well, I...I'm pregnant."

"..."

"Alfred?"

"..."

"Alfie?"

"I'm gonna kill that Nazi son of a bitch!"

"Uh! Goodbye Alfred!"

Gilbert of course called his friend Francis.

"Allo?"

"Yo! Francy-pants!"

"Ah, It's been too long Gilbert! I haven't seen you in weeks!

"I know, but works been busy. But I have some news!"

"Really? What?"

"Y'know your cousin Matthew? The one I married?"

"Oh yes! Little Mattie! I remember! What about him?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"...YEEEESSS! FINALLY IT'S HAPPENED! Artie you owe me thirty dollars!"

"Uh...okay then, bye."

"Good Luck!"

Matthew also called his old creepy friend Ivan.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ivan."

"Oh, Nice to hear from you, Matthew. How are you?"

"Good, um. Well I just wanted to call and tell you that I am pregnant."

"With Gilbert's baby? Oh that is wonderful! I am glad."

"Thank you, well goodbye."

And Gilbert called his best friend Antonio.

"Hola?"

"HEY! CHURRO!"

"Gilbert? Is that you?"

"Oh thank Gott, I thought you forgot me!

"I don't think ANYONE could forget about YOU, Gilbert."

"So what's it like living in the churro country with your little 'Italian Lover Boy'?"

"Wonderful. How's it living with your little 'Birdie'?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to call about. He's pregnant."

"Oh God, not two of you!"

"You sound like Vest!"

"Good luck with the hormones!~"

"Huh? What's that mean?"

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: Like? Hate? REVIEW 4 CHURROS!~


	3. Chapter 3

Appreciate the Little Things

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: Yeah, I don't care WHO reads this, I just want SOMEONE to read this.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Six Years Ago (six years before the funeral)

Arthur Kirkland was sitting on the couch, in his small flat that he lives in with his husband, Francis Bonnfoy. The Englishmen was working on his newest novel, when he suddenly heard the door slam open and his husband came inside shouting excitedly.

"Uh...Francis, What the bloody hell are you going on about?" He asked, annoyed.

"Ah~ Mon ami, little Mattie is pregnant! Isn't that wonderful?" Francis swooned.

"Mattie? Matthew? Your cousin? Isn't he married to that German arsehole?"

"Oh no, that's Feliciano. Matthew is married to that Prussian 'arsehole'." Francis smirked.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, frog. So, how far long is he?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't really ask. Gilbert had to buy some stuff for the baby."

"Really? Well good on him. He needs to learn responsibility."

Francis walked behind the couch and put his arms around Arthur. "You know, Mon Ami, when I heard that Gilbert and Matthew were going to be parents, it started to get me thinking..." Francis kissed down Arthur's neck "...About us becoming parents, too." Arthur looked up at his husband with wide eyes "You...you want to have children?" He asked as Francis thought "Well, yes, but I also like the part were we make them." Francis purred as he passionately kissed his lover.

But all Arthur could do was think about raising a child. How would the child behave? Which one of us will it look like? How many will we have? What if something goes wrong with the baby? What if we can't raise it? What if they DO raise it and it ends up hating them? What if Francis doesn't want the baby after he sees it? What if HE doesn't want the child?

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Francis looked down at his sleeping lover. He had passed out after their recent...activities. His short messy hair was sprayed out all over the pillow. His eyes, though shut, he knew were a shade of green that even the many trees in the rain forest could not touch to his Arthur's beautiful orbs. His skin was a sparkling light pale that was given off by the moon.

His mind flashed to what it would be like if he and his perfect amore where to have children...

_Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were sitting on lawn chairs on the porch, all of their children __were playing in the backyard, just like they used to when they were young and native. Well, the native part was a lie. Their boys' were all running around, hitting each other with branches that fell from the trees. It seemed peaceful. He could hear Arthur, Matthew and Lovino talking inside the house. Lovino of course was yelling, causing Antonio to hear him and a small, goofy smile crept onto his face. _

_Francis heard his husband start to yell back at Lovino, earning a laugh out of Francis. Gilbert waited for Birdie to say something, of course, he didn't. Which just made Gilbert chuckle at the thought of his husband actually yelling.. This was just so...perfect. This was life. The nice summer breeze passing by now and again, the hot sun beating down on them, and the blue sky, with white clouds making odd shapes that moved in slow motion._

Perfect. That was what life would be like. With his friends again. With his family.

But that wasn't the case...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

It was only thirty years ago when the news actually arrived that there were certain chemicals that, when injected into a male body, could allow female organs to somehow be created, but only for a certain time period. Since, most male bodies, heterosexual and homosexual, have these chemicals in their body. Actually, more children were born because of this.

Now, this didn't solve homophobia. But less and less people saw homosexuals as a "problem" since now they were able to produce children also.

But, not every male had this chemical. Arthur, as it would seem, was one of those male who, when injected with the chemical, rejected it. This is what the couple found out only two days ago. Francis didn't really feel that disappointed, there was still a chance to adopt. But Arthur was the complete opposite, he was crushed by the fact he was unable to produce, to create a new life to this world.

Francis walked into his husband's room one after noon. He had heard a whimper coming from their shared room. As he walked closer, it fell silent. He pushed the door open, a slight 'creek' noise was made and Arthur turned his head. Francis looked and found his lover was sitting at the end of the bed, arms holding onto himself for dear life. His eyes looked dim, and held no passion like they did before, only a deep sorrow that held its' ground.

Francis moved closer to his love, sitting next to him on the bed. The two didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say. Francis knew at that time, there was no such thing as adoption. It wasn't their child, not like the kind it would be if the two HAD created him or her. Their was no chance of that beautiful backyard, or the three of them sitting in their lawn chairs, feeling the heat of summer beating on their faces. And those three children that played in the backyard, all smiling at each other, were just a dream, a fantasy, a hopeless wish.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Four Years Ago (four years before the funeral)

The couple had long ago gotten over the incident. Well, sort of. Arthur and Francis still secretly wanted a child of their own. They both had different ways of dealing with the pain in their chest of it though.

Since the news had hit them, Francis had learned that his friend Antonio was moving back to Spain for a new start, a new life. He was bringing his boyfriend, Lovino, with him to. Yet again crushing the dreams he had for at least having his two best friends with him. But, that was crushed a while ago, too. When...when Gilbert and Matthew's "Incident" happened. They weren't the same. He felt he had lost everything. Except his beautiful amore.

But still, his heart was heavy and weak. And one night it was too much. The Frenchman went out to a nice bar. Now, he was French so he had always drank before. But not as much as he was going to tonight. He had also never drank and driven, but there's a first time for everything, right?

So he told Arthur he was going out for a bit, which his partner never questioned because he knew that the Frenchman would never cheat, and left in his car. Now, he had thought this over, because this was serious. He never drank so much and he was planning on drinking a _shitload_ tonight. This seemed like the only thing he could do to calm his sadness. He thought how Arthur would act if he saw him so drunk...maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

He sighed and called Arthur, who picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Allo."

"Oh, Francis, it's you. Has something happened?"

"No, no! I just called to tell you that Feliciano and Ludwig were going out for the whole night and they wanted me to watch Ambrosi and the newborns."

"Really? I would think Feliciano would want to watch the children himself."

"Are you saying you don't trust me with children?"

"No, you know what I mean, Feliciano hasn't left the newborns' side since they were born."

"Well, that's why they want me to watch them, because they want to spend time together."

"I suppose so. Alright. Have fun with the drooling two month olds."

"Hey, you wanted a 'drooling two month old'!"

"...I know."

"I...I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"It's fine. Goodbye."

Francis did feel a little shame for the lie he had told. But his sorrow held him back of any other emotions. So it didn't matter much to him for the time being. He made his way to the bar, he doubted his own judgment, but then moved to the bar stool.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Arthur was a different case, he felt as though the two of them had grown apart, which was no mistake. He sighed into the phone when his husband hanged up. He knew that he was going drinking, he had lied like this too many times. But Arthur really hated that his own husband wouldn't talk to him! He huffed and dialed a phone number, his old friend, Alfred.

"Hmm? Yo, who's this?" His American voice was attractive...

"Uh, hello, Alfred I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over."

"Oh, sure. I'll ask Kiku if he-"

"No, just you."

"Well, I guess...it's just...since Kiku gotten sick. I don't want to leave him."

"Well, fine. Alright. Maybe later then. Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye Arthur."

The Englishmen sighed yet again, drat! It seemed he wasn't getting any 'Action' tonight from anyone. He had a plan though. One way or another, he would either make Francis fall in love with him again or just lay with Alfred.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Cliffhanger? I don't know. When I found out someone from Germany read this, I laughed. They must be like "You killed my country!" or something. Anyway...

Ciao~ BlackBloodInsane


	4. Chapter 4

Appreciate the Little Things

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: YAY!~ For Pregnant Japan

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

4 Years Before (Funeral)

"Kiku, please-"

"No! I'm sorry, but I will not stay here if we cannot pay the rent."

"But I can! Just give me time!"

"I'm sorry. But I wirr not raise our chird rike this."

"Give me some time!"

"..."

"Kiku..."

"Two weeks. That's arr. if you can't pay the rent by then, I am moving back to Japan."

"I...I promise.."

"I...I want to stay, but, I won't ret my child go starved. My brothers and I Arready went through that."

"I know."

"I am going over to Yao's house tonight."

"Okay, be careful."

"Hai, I will."

...It just wasn't fair. He just HAD to get fired from his job, didn't he? He had to lose all his money, his beautiful boyfriend and their unborn child. That's how life is, he guessed. He lost everything since he was a kid. He lost his mother and father when he and his brother were seven and six. They lost their grandparents when they were twelve and eleven. They were sent to a shitty orphanage when they were treated like thugs. Christ, they even lost their dog, Thunder, the point was, he couldn't lose this.

Hell, he was beating himself up, but what about Mattie? Ever since...God... he hated thinking about that. He...he had to talk to someone! But who? Yao was Kiku's brother. And he didn't like him. He...he thought that it'd be best if he left Mattie alone for now. Gilbert was a loud mouth douche. Francis...no, just..no. Arthur?...Well, he might be a little helpful.

"Ello?"

"Yo, Arthur!"

"Oh, how are you, Alfred?"

"Uh, well...Kiku is going to leave if I don't pay rent, but I have no money."

"Why do you care if he leaves or not?"

"...How can you even say that? I love him and he's carrying my kid!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry. I may have a solution to your problem."

"And?"

"How much is your rent?"  
"About three hundred and fifty..."

"I'll pay you that if you, ahem, lay with me."

"I...I...dude! No! I won't! Why would you ask that?! You're married!"

"Francis is out drinking his lungs out, he has never cared about my feelings. And this could help you."

"I...I..."

"Think about your child. Don't you want to see it?"

"I...uh..I...alright."

"Good, come to my place by nine thirty."

This, was seriously fucked up. Him and Arthur? But, meaningless sex that gave you money to be with your child a while long was a small prince to pay.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

2 months later...

"I swear this is a fluke!"

"What the fuck!? I thought you couldn't get pregnant!"

" I couldn't!"

"God...Fucking...Damn...It."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Neither did I!"

"Okay, I can fix this..."

"How?"

"I'll just tell Francis it's his."

"Will he believe it?"

"Yes!"

Later...

"Oh, mon ami! I am so proud! We are finally parents!" Francis said as he pulled Arthur into his embrace. Arthur sighed bitterly, but held back.

This was so fucked up...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: Short chapter is short.


End file.
